Werewolfs & Strigoi
by ShadowKissedAthena
Summary: Rose & Lissa are werewolfs, Rose is Lissa's guardian. What will happen when they meet their old friend Jacob? Rate high
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Nightmares & Promises**

"Rose, do you have everything ready for the party?" I walked around putting up the lights and setting the gifts down. "Uhm, not yet Lissa."

"Well, its Six." Oh no, there was no way I was going to have to get everything ready in 20 minutes. I put the last light up, "Well, I see what you mean. Only half a wall with lights." I turned to face Lissa. "Yeah, I told you im not finished yet. I guess I can leave it like this." She snickered and started to walk away when the doorbell rang. "Guests already?!" I said, soon enough their was sixty people at my house, and everyone was having fun except me. I had to make sure everybody had drinks, and food, "Rose? Can I get some of your best wine?" Some lady asked me, I dont even know her! But I nod, and go get the Lambergini, right before I get ready to walk out, I got a bad feeling in my stomach. "Oh-no." I say taking a few steps back. "Strigoi." I say to myself, I was getting ready to walk back out before I realize what im doing. I walk back again, why do they always have to come at a bad time! I think to myself, soon enough the feeling goes away, their gone. I grab the wine again and I speed walk to the lady, "About time!" She says grabbing the bottle from me. That was so weird, wait a minute, I havent told you yet have I? Yes, im a werewolf and I live at a high ranking Acadamy. I am Lissa's guardian, I have to make sure that she is safe, and that no-one can hurt her. "Rose? Are you okay?"

Lissa asks, "Yeah im fine, one hundred percent peachy!" I say acting normal. I wasnt paying attention when I bumped into someone. "Whoops. Sorry." I say turning to walk past him, "Wait, arent you Rose?" I turn back around, he remembers me. "Uhm yeah." He smiles, "Ohmygosh!" I say running towards him and hugging him. "Jacob! What, what are you doing here?" The feeling in my stomach comes back, but I blow it off. "Well, I came to see what the fuss was about, your sister invited me." I look over at Lissa, shes drunk, as usual. "Oh." He begins to hug me again, "Uhm, I dont think you should get that close." He looks at me like im an alien. "Why?"

"Theres Strigoi." He looks at me with that smile, "Dont worry. I'll protect you, nothings going to happen." I look up at him, his eyes, they were black. "What?" He says, "Nothing." I say pulling him closer, after Jacob left, the feeling went away-maybe they wanted Jacob. I think to myself. "It was so weird, he was acting like we were together!" I say to Lissa after everyones left. "Im sure he was either drunk, or something stupid."

"Yeah, but everytime I was around him...I got a bad feeling."

"Dont worry about it you'll be fine." I hear her, but I dont think I can believe it, theirs something going on, and im going to find out what. But right now, its time to get some sleep.

_Needles, everywhere. "Dont hurt her!" I scream to Jacob. "Dont trust me." He says sliting her throat, I fall to the ground. Shes bleeding, "Jacob? I thought..." _

_"You thought wrong." He says walking towards me, "Nighty night." He says._

I wake up from the nightmare screaming, "Rose!" Lissa yells, trying to wake me up. I jump, "Are you okay?" She says seeing im calming down, "Dont worry, it was just a nightmare." She says rubbing my back. I look up at her, "Dont go near Jacob." She looks at me weird. "Promise me Lissa." She looks down, "Damn it Lissa PROMISE." I say, she nods. "I promise." I start to feel better, and I lay back down. She gets up, "Go back to sleep." I say to her as she walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Old Friends,Promises,Love**

I woke up to the smell of toast, bacon, and eggs. The night seemed to only last an hour after the nightmare. I walk downstairs to see Lissa setting up breakfast for three. "Why three people?" I say, "You were up late, im sure your a hungry little werewolf." I look at her and smirk, shes trying to soften me up so I will let her talk to Jacob. "I still remember last night so much." I say pretending to only get glimpses of what happened. "Yeah, im sure you only remember a little bit." I jump up out of my seat, "Lissa! Dont you hear yourself? I know what your trying to say, and your not talking to Jacob. Im sure my dreams are trying to tell me something. Hes bad for you, dont try to get passed me on this. Remember? you promised." I say walking up-stairs. "Arent you gonna eat the rest of your breakfast?"

"Feed it to the dogs." I yell, I know that was mean, I didnt mean it to come out like that. "Or do you want me to feed it all to Jacob?" I hear before I shut my door, "You invited him?" I say threw closed lips. "Yes." I run back downstairs. "Do you like my boyfriend?"

"You mean your ex? Then yes." It felt like she shot me when she said my ex. I had to get ahold of him before she did. *Ding Dong* I race for the door, "Hey." He says, I reach up and hug him, he pulls me closer. "Jacob, one more chance?" He smiles, and I know my eyes, or maybe my smile got him. "Yeah." He says. I look over at Lissa. The dream doesnt effect me, its just a nightmare, I think to myself. Maybe it doesnt mean anything. The feeling of a Strigoi is near. "Jacob..."

"Whats wrong?" he says pulling me closer, as he does the feeling gets stronger. "I have to uhm, go upstairs." I say pulling away from him, he follows me and the feeling gets the better of me. Next thing I see is black.

A few hours later, im in the hospital, I wake up and James and Lissa is standing there. "James?" I say. "Your sister said something was wrong so I came to see you." I look over at Lissa, and shes smiling. "I thought something was wrong, I had to bring him."

"Wheres Jacob?"

"He said he wanted to surprise you later, so he left early." I could hear my heart rate going up. The feeling was gone, "James, can we talk alone?" Lissa gets up and leaves. "What are you doing here?"

"She told me something was wrong, so I came to see you."

"I thought you didnt care anymore." He nodded, "I do. I just moved on, you need to understand that." I look over and Jacob was standing there. "I want to talk to Rose." He says, "Well me and her was just talking." I can hear Jacob growl. "Leave, and hey another thing? Dont touch her." Jacob says, walking past James. James walks closer to him, "You dont scare me mutt." James says under his breath. Jacob hates it when someone calls him a mutt, I have a feeling this will not end good. "GUYS!" I yell. Jacob walks over to me. "Sorry, I thought I was going to lose it..."

"You should let me talk to Rose, I havent seen her in years."

"Well then whats a few more gonna hurt?" Jacob says, Yes he was right, James is an old friend I havent seen in a while. "This is to much for me to handle." I say, "You heard her, leave." Jacob says. James starts to hiss. HES A VAMPIRE? "Alright mutt, i'll be back." A few hours later they tell me I can go home. Jacob helps me in the truck, and its freezing. "Its freezing Jake." I say getting closer to him, and turning the nob on the heater. "Im sorry, I should've warmed up the truck."

"Jake, promise me, promise me you'll never hurt me."

"Babe, I promise, why would you think that?" I shrugg, "Because I had a nightmare." he laughs, "You actually believe that stuff?" I nod, "Sometimes, if its as bad as it was." He shrugs, "Im sorry."

"Its alright, I need to check on Lissa." We get back to the acadamy, and the doors open, "Whats going on?" I say walking in to Lissa and James sitting on the couch. Jake starts to growl, I try to hold him back, "Lissa, can I talk to you?" I grab Lissa, "Whats going on?" I repeat, "Nothing. He came over and wanted to see you, then when he smelled Jacob, he was thinking about sneaking out the back door." My eyes get wide, "Hes got a girlfriend, he doesnt want anybody else. Why is he here?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"Well, I-oh my gosh." I say pointing, "Damn dog!" Lissa says running over to the fight. Jake looks up, "Im-im sorry." James was layin on the ground. "Jake?! What did you do?" I say, "Babe, im sorry."

"Go downstairs and calm down." I say pointing to the basemeant doors. He walks on all fours downstairs with me following, "Try to get James to talk." I tell Lissa. She nods and I walk downstairs. "What were you thinking?" I ask Jacob, pacing back and fourth, "Well, he said something I didnt like so I lunged towards him."

"Jake you could've killed him!" I say hitting Jake in the back, "Can you go back to human? I dont like talking to dogs." he laughs, "Its not funny, you really almost killed him." I was almost in tears, "He could go to jail not me."

"Explain why?"

"Because he crossed the territory." I shrugg, "He was here for a good reason, and you ruined it! So I want you to sit here and think about what you done, and I cant believe im going to say this but bad dog!" I say walking up-stairs. "Lissa?" I look around, "Is anybody here?" Then I see her, "Lissa?"

"James..." She says, crying. I thought he was dead, until I saw the scratches, "I got to close, he thought I was THAT DOG." She says pointing to Jake. "Can you just leave? You've cause enough trouble." I say to Jake. He walks out, and we take Lissa to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Hearts, Just Friends?

**Chapter 3**** - ****Broken hearts, Just friends?**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know im getting kicked in the leg, "Wake up lazy bum!" Lissa says, still kicking me, "What?!" I say finally showing her im awake, "The dog left you a note, he said hes sorry and that he doesnt wanna be a bother anymore."

"You had to wake me up for that?" I say, then I get it. "Wait! Give me that!" I say grabbing the note. It said exactly what she said, I started to call him, "Hello?" I called restricted, see? im smart. "Hey, Whats going on?"

"I dont wanna be a bother, im moving out tomarrow."

"No your not! Your coming back home." I say hanging up. A few hours later, he still hasnt come home - then theres a knock at the door, "Finally!" I say, it was James. I had Lissa answer the door. "Is the mutt around?" James asked

"No." she says. Then he walks past her and kisses me, a deep passionite kiss, "Get off of me you...you...BLOODSUCKER." It hurt to say those words. "Rose?" Jacob says behind him,

"Jake! You came back."

"Yeah maybe I shouldnt have." I run past James, "Do you see what you just did?" I tell James, "Yep, exactly what I wanted."

"Jake please? Come back home, he leaned onto me, and.." Jacob growls, "What did I tell you about touching her?" Jacob says, still growling. The neighbors must have heard us, because a few minutes later the police was at my front door. "Rose? Rose Hathaway?" I walk towards the male and female officer. "Hi, Im Charlie, and this is my daughter Bella, she will be with me today." I nod. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing my boyfriend, he kinda has problems with his temper."

"JAMES?" The girl says running towards James. "What the heck?" I say with a puzzled look on my face. "Babe?" James says, "BABE?" Her father and I repeat at the same time. "Uhm, Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" James looks at me and hisses ; I grab Bella by the arm. "You know him?"

"Hes my boyfriend how could I not?"

"He is? Because hes been hitting on me for the past few days, and he just kissed me." Next thing I know theirs a cold hard slap in the face. "Mother-Ow?" I say holding my face, "You kissed my boyfriend?"

"Look her lady, he kissed me!" I say, then Jacob comes to the rescue. "JACOB?"

"WHAT?" I say, Jacob pulls me closer, "Well, look if its not the bloodsuckers girlfriend."

"And look, its the werewolf who tried to keep me hostage for months, so I would get over the bloodsucker!" She says getting closer to Jacob, I did not like where this is going, it was my turn. I slapped her, this time with my nails in her skin. "Okay, I see how it is, your dating Jacob. But you kissed my boyfriend."

"I did not kiss him!" Then she kisses Jacob a slow kiss, "What the hell?" I was more confused then her dad was, her dad was still over there looking like he just saw something eat his daughter. "Can we just get this over with and you go home?" I looked around and didnt see Lissa or James anywhere. "Wheres your boyfriend, you can take him home." Finally the neighbors were looking puzzled. Then Bella grabs James, and pulls him into the police car, "Wonder what there gonna do in the back of that thing with those handcuffs." I say to Jacob, whos still shocked he just got kissed from his ex. "Uhm, I dont know." Then Jacob kisses my cheek, and says he had to go inside, "Your not going anywhere young man, except for downtown." Charlie says to Jacob. "What did he do?"

"He started a fight, and he crossed the boundaries."

"No sir, James crossed it." Jacob looks over at me looking ashamed. "No, I crossed the boundaries."

"But Jake, you did it for me?" I say, "You cant do this to me!" I shout at the police officer who is probably wondering where his daughter is. He cuffs Jacob, "Please, DONT." I shout. He shakes his head, "Im still confused but I know this dude is trying to start a fight." I looked around, this time tears were welling up in my eyes, "You can go to court and tell your side of the story tommarow." He says, putting Jacob in the backseat of the crusor. "Whatever, you know what? You'll regret this." I start to change, when Lissa walks up, "Come on Rose. Hes nothing but a liar anyways." She says pulling me into the house. "I cant let him do this." I say I didnt mean to but I bite Lissa, hard. She screams and holds her hand like she did when James bit her. "Im-Im sorry Lissa." She starts to walk back to the house. "You know what? You changed, alot more since that dogs been around." She says starting to cry, I hated to see her cry, "Please Lissa, it was a mistake." Then the police left, with Jacob in the backseat. I couldnt handle this, I get in the car and drive, I had no idea where I was going, but I was gonna drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

A few hours later I end up in Pataskala. I didnt want to leave Lissa and them but I had to, I didnt want to hurt anymore, or anyone else. *Ring Ring* James? I answer. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you care?" I say gripping the phone tighter, "Because..I love you." I dropped the phone and slammed on the gas. I turned around, to go to the jail to see Jacob. As I was driving i thought "why me?" but i really didnt care bout that now, all i cared about was Jacob and Lissa. When i arrived at the jail i checked in, they patted me down and let me into Jacobs cell. "Jake" i said running toward him. "Rose" he said hugging me back. The Strigoi feeling came it was the first time in a while, I froze. "Rose" Jacob said touchin my arm. Memories flashed back in my head everything! When he attacked me, the first time when we meet, it was a few years ago, i was out hunting and i froze when i saw his sexy body. He looked at me with the eye like something was wrong with me. He growled at me a shocked look came over my face. He jumped at me. "Ahh" i jumped back. We were fighting, until he looked me in the eye, he got up and i could of swore it was love at first sight. "Im sorry" he said, "umm yea" i said getting up shaking. "Rose, Rose, Rose!" Jacob said "huh?",

"are you ok" he said. "Um yea fine". He leaned toward me and kissed me. "Jacob i've been missing you, so much has been goin on i just dont know who to believe anymore" i said with a single tear running down my face. "Dont cry please you know i hate to see you cry" he said wipping my face. "Jake, im so scared" i said crying in his arms. "We'll be fine trust me" he said almost crying to. "But first we need to get rid of tht James person" he said with a angry look. "No! Jacob hes my best friend and sometimes my only friend" i said. "Well if you want him in yur life, then were done" he said. The police officer came toward to get me out my visit was over. "Jake, no please don't do this" i said walking toward the cell. He didnt say anything. "Come on lady" the police officer said. I cryed and cryed on my way out, what was i going to do with out Jake. I missed him already. The rain started to pour on my way out my make-up was smired. "Why Me!" i yelled, "Is this punishment for getting involed with werewolfs!" I cryed. *Ring, Ring*, it was Lissa. "Hello" i said in a crying voice. "Sis whats wrong" she said worried. "I'll explain later what do you want" i said wipping off my make-up. "Oh nothing I invited someone over for dinner tonight" she said excited. "Who" i asked getting into the car. "You'll just have to wait until you get here" she said excited. "Fine, im on my way" I said turning on the car. I throw the phone. "Damn" i said to myself. I was exhasted i really didnt want company today. All I could think about was how my phone was STILL working and what im going to do about James and Jacob. Jacob? James?

Once I finally reached home James car was in the driveway IN MY SPOT. I screamed, "WHY ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I say slamming my door, the rain was still pouring down, I did not want James to see me like this, even if I didnt like him. "Rose?" Lissa says, unlocking the door. I look up at her, I was surprised I still had not stopped crying, my make up was still smeared and my outfit was ruined. "Rose? You look beautiful." I look over to see James. "Get the hell out of my house!" I shout to James, "Rose? I think you need to go upstairs." Lissa says pointing to the stairs. "No, Not until the bloodsuckers out!" I say pointing at James. "Woah, wait a minute rose, I think I remember that line", she says with me still standing out in the freezing rain. "Remember? When I told you for Jacob to leave?" I nod, "Yeah, but that-"

"No, no buts Rose. I love James, you cant control my life like I cant control yours." She says, I run over to James, "What have you done? You've ruined our family, you've ruined Jacob, and you've even ruined me. You are not the same James I knew, you changed alot."

"Yeah, sounds like someone else I know." He says, "Just like Jacobs ruined us." I look down. "Please, dont do this to me James."

"You just tried doing it to me!" Lissa is quiet, and im still crying. "James, just please? This isnt the time for company right now."

"You know what Rose? Your a bitch, Your a damn bitch!" James says pushing me out of the way, and slamming the door behind him. "Wow." Lissa whispers, I look over at her. I walk upstairs, "Its all my fault!" I say to Edward. Edward was an old friend that I havent seen in years, or since i've moved. "Its not your fault. Its that damn James fault." He says, "I sware when I go up to see you I wont let him go near you." It was quiet. "I wont let him hurt you, or Jacob."

"You cant keep me from Jacob...I love him"

"After what hes put you through? You still love him?" I nod, but realizing he cant see me I say "Yes." We say our goodbyes and hang up, "Lissa?" I say, shes standing at the doorway, wondering how much shes heard. She walks out shaking her head. Oh, here comes the tears again...I try to hide them, so I lay down and cry myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It felt like days I was asleep, when really? It was 3 hours. I cant but help but think of Edward, yeah I know hes in the past - & im in love with Jacob. But, theirs something about Edward, that I cant help but love. I have to learn my lesson, Edwards a vampire, Jacobs a werewolf, and so am I. A few minutes later theirs a knock at the door, I dont bother to answer because I know Lissa would beat me to it, but she doesnt. The doorbell keeps ringing. "Cant anybody answer this damn door?!" I scream, I get up and walk downstairs. I open the door, "Ohmygosh." Was all I could say. "Wha-" He kisses me. I was in a dream, I had to be! I open my eyes, nope not a dream. He finally pulls away, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah..." I say still confused.

"Dont worry, you wont get in trouble." He says hugging me. "Are you okay?" I look up at him, "Why, What, How?"

"Because I missed you, I drove here, and I dont know how to answer the how part." He says smiling. "But, James..."

He starts to pull closer, "I love you Rose. I dont love Lissa, I realized all this the other night."

"But James, I have a-"

"Yeah I know you do, but hes in jail." It all comes back to me, I shove him off of me. "Yeah, he is in Jail, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I say holding my fist up . "Ouch. I dont like you blaming stuff on me."

"I dont like my boyfriend in jail."

"It wasnt my fault! Lissa called the police." I step back stunned, "No she didnt. You did, and dont bring her into this convorsation." Then I realized, "Where is she anyways."

"I dont know, your her guardian!" He says, walking inside and shutting the door. "No, James... Where is she?" We start to look around the house, "Well shes not dead." He says pointing out the back window . "She put a tent up?What the hell is she thinking?"

I run out to the tent. "LISSA! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF. DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THEIRS STRIGOI AROUND HERE?!"

She just barely looks up. "Lissa?" She turns back over, "Lissa, please." Their was bruise marks on her neck, "Woah, I didnt know your sister was a blood whore."

"Shes not, she just got attacked multiple times in the middle of the night." I picked her up, and took her to her room. "Lissa, are you okay?" Silence. "Lissa?" More silence. "Damn it!" I yell punching the wall, James starts to step back a little bit. I did it, I killed her. I thought to myself, no I didnt. "Your thinking about something...What are you thinking about?" I shake my head and say "Nothing."

"Is she...Is she...dead?" I nod, the tears were welling up in my eyes, then Lissa turns around. Her eyes, "Oh, no." I say this time with James running out the door. "Lissa. Please, im.. im sorry."

"Rose, I didnt want this. You made me mad, and now I am." I back up a few steps. "And now, your mine." She says she leaps for my neck, and I dodge. "How can u get a werewolf into a Vampire?!" I turn Werewolf. "This time Lissa. Your gonna get hurt, I dont want to but I have to." I fight back this time throwing her across the room. "Ow." She says, I busted her lip open, Saliva is running down her mouth, Dang no blood, shes full Strigoi. "Lissa? Rose?"

"JACOB?" We say at the same time, I run for his arms, this time back in human form, "Jacob, shes...shes..."

"Strigoi." He finishes. "Yeah they let me out, and I smelled... Vampire."


End file.
